My dad is principle of Dalton
by KitKat567
Summary: Kayla gets moved to America when her dad gets the job of Principle of Dalton Academy. At first she hates the idea...then she makes friends and starts to like life at Dalton. Even if there are no girls to gosip and shop with, which are her most common activities.
1. Chapter 1

"Is this really on sale?!" My best friend Bebe squeals. I turn to look at what she is so excited about. Wow. It's a one shoulder, mostly black with a ribbon round the waste (black to) and a thick pink and gray stripe at the bottom.

"Cute!" I comment. Bebe's pink nail varnish also matches the pink stripe on the dress.

"It's a size to small for me..." she whines looking at the label. That's bad luck, it would have suited her. "That your size!"

"I couldn't you saw it first!" So, I sound pathetic? I just don't want to rub it in her face that she almost had this awesome dress on sale. I try to be a good friend.

"Kayla, don't be stupid!" She cries. That girl can't half whine her head off...

Then as always my Katy Perry Teenage Dream ringtone rings at the wrong time. Even worse it's my dad. Since when did he bother to call me? I sigh, giving Bebe a look before answering the phone.

"Kayla. I got offered a job as a principle." My dad is always direct and to the point.

"Ok. Why call me then?" I snap. I don't exactly get on with my dad that well...

"We are moving to America. The job is at an all boy's school called Dalton academy." Holy cow! He wants me to go to America! To an all-boy's-school? To America because of his job obsessed personality?!

"I can't go to an all-boy's-school, I'm a girl! And I can't move to America!" I yell down the phone getting annoyed looks from other shoppers and a worried look from Bebe.

"I'm the new principle. You can go because I said you can." My dad stays calm. Like always. Dose he not feel? Does he not care?

"_Headmaster! _You are_ English!" _I yell again. I don't care if I annoy a few shoppers! Dad wants to shop me off to America!

"Calm, Kayla. You are going. I've even arranged a nice young man to show you around." As if that'll make this all better! "His name is Blaine Anderson. He's gay though." Typical of my farther. He makes sure the guy that shows me around is gay.

I snap the phone shut not wanting to here anymore. "Give me that dress Bebe! If he wants to move me across the world he will have to do it after I've wiped out my credit card!" I half growl. He will not get away with this.

"He can't move you to America!" Bebe goes back to whining as she passes me the dress. I then wipe the shelves clean of everything remotely ok, in my size.

I've been given a big credit card allowance. I'm probably bowing the entire trust dad has placed on me with money. I don't care!

I then turn to Bebe. "He can move me to America. I pretty sure he will. But I'm going to be a pain in his backside!" I slam all the cloths on the check out. I love shopping.

I'm going to miss my best friend. Who... looks like she's been hit by a ghost. (Sorry Bebe)

Well, Dalton Academy. Here I come, and you have never seen anyone like me before.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your

I stare at the hair dies in front of me. Blonde or ginger? I've looked up Dalton online; they all look the same because of the school uniforms. Yeh, I'll stand out because I'm a girl, but I want to show how different I am.

My hair is far off its natural colour I've changed it so many times. Right now I need a colour that says look at me, I don't belong here. Bright red would have been perfect but dad would never let me go like that.

Ginger. I'll go with ginger. Blonde may make me look like I want to be some queen slut or something.

Next is what cloths I'm going to be taking. The dress from the store is a definite, then my white leather jacket goes with everything and well high heeled boots are always fun. Plus a bunch of other stuff I through in my suitcase.

I promise I'm going to hit Dalton hard. Dad will have to send me home.

And, hello, Dalton. I stride through the doors. Naturally Blaine has to be waiting for me and my dad.

"You must be Anderson." My dad shakes the boy's hand. "Please show my daughter to her new room." Then he walks off presumably to find his office he will now live in.

"Ah, hi. You must be Kayla." Blaine says.

"First of all, Blaine. I need to ask you a serious question." Blaine blinks at me. Funny, unlike most gay guy's you couldn't really tell he was gay by looking at him. "Does this hair colour suite my green eyes?"

"Yes. It looks perfect." He says relived I didn't ask him a more complicated question. "Your room is this way." He leads me up the impressive stair case.

I've just had the best idea! Date lots of the boys who go to school here. Then dad will have to send me home and me and Bebe can throw a huge party to celebrate. Screw trying to be good.

"Blaine how many of the boy's here are gay apart from you?" I ask.

"Not many." He laughs.

"Good." That's more boys to go around. Dad has no idea what he let himself into. Blain then opens a door to what is my new room. Well it was made for two people to share, so I'll have lots of room. "Ok. Well this place lacks personality." God, the walls are a plain reddish colour, the floor is a horrible cream and has no softness to it, the bed are singles (I have two beds in my dorm), with plain cream sheets, and the wardrobe is cheap and small.

"I know." Blaine agrees. "My boyfriend was always complaining that the wall didn't match anyone's skin tone when he was here."

"Is he not here anymore?" I'm a nosey person.

"We both transferred schools and then when he graduated I transferred back here." He explains. I can sense that's a longer more complicated story that I will have to drag out of him another time.

"I'll show you around the rest of Dalton." Blaine changes the subject. I drop my cases into the bed and turn back to Blaine with a nod.

"Let's go." Blaine smiles a bit and leads me out of my room. Dalton seems pretty full with people the outrageous price of coming here seem to have no effect on the numbers.

"This is the choir room where the Warblers practice." I follow him into the room to find the warblers in the room.

"A Warbler is?" I hiss at Blaine staring at the rather strange looks I'm getting. Confusion, annoyance, amusement are some of the expressions.

"The show choir." Blaine hisses back. He then speaks louder to the Warblers. "This is Kayla."

"Please tell me she's not a new direction." A Warbler with brown hair in a sort of quiff asks.

"What's a new direction?" I snap. I stare at him. I instantly decide I don't like him.

"That's Sebastian." Blaine tells me. "No she's the new principles daughter. He's making her go to this school. Sort of."

"We have a Warbler meeting." Another Warbler snaps. "I'm Hunter by the way. Head of the Warblers."

"Right. Blaine, where is the canteen?" I'm not staying with Sebastian and Hunter. And I'm also very hungry. Why did Blaine even show me this place anyway?

"He can go we need to practice. We have sectionals coming up." Sebastian says. I knew I didn't like him. Seriously, it's like these people have permeate frowns on their faces.

"Then how do you expect me to fine the canteen?" I say sarcastically. "He'll be right back." I roll my eyes.

"Some of us need to keep our singing voices sounding like they should." Hunter adds on. Do he and Sebastian take in turns to speak?

"Are you implying I can't sing?" I can never resist a challenge. Bebe was always whining how I don't have to react to other people. "Because I can, by the way."

"Prove it."

And he has done it now. There is no way I'm backing down. "Ok. Play the backing track to "_Get Over It," _by Avril Lavigne."

"You have a killer voice." Blaine compliments me when I'm done singing.

"Thanks. Can You show me to the canteen now?" I ask bluntly. I smirk when Hunter and Sebastian glare at me.

"Sure. So you like Avril?" He asks as we walk out.

"Yeh and I can sing her songs." I laugh. "So, this boyfriend of yours, where did he go after graduation?" I grin.

"New York City." Blaine snorts a little. "Which is great but I really don't get to see or talk to him. He's got this new job in some cloths designers, or something. It takes up all his time."

"Ah, the big apple. I'll have to there one day." I say. "I'm sorry you don't get to see him." Look at me being a good friend.

"He's coming to visit in a couple of days." Blaine adds smiling to himself. That's really sweet. As you can tell I have no trouble with gay people, though I'm not gay myself. document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

"So here's the canteen." Blain says as we walk into a hall. It's literally a hall. Wooden floors and a wide open space. Hall, totally not a canteen.

"Oh, Jesus Christ I can't live here."I mutter. This is going to be impossible I can't stay even a single day in an all boy's school. Hello, Dad, they don't mix well with girls... As he will find out in due time.

"Hay, many people would love to come here but can't because it's too expensive." Blaine argues and I sigh and turn to him.

"How many are girls though with whole lives back in England?" I ask and he twists his face. "My point is proven."

"Ok so perhaps it's not the best school for you." Blaine mutters. If only he could just convince my dad that. Then I would feel so much happier and Blaine would gain a new best friend for life. Except for Bebe, she's always my best friend.

"Yeh, well thanks, I guess you better not keep the Warblers waiting." I huff. Stupid boy's who think they're so good at everything.

"Nah, don't worry Hunter and Sebastian will get over it." Blaine says.

"Goodie." I click. "How can you stand them?" I ask as I grab some food and slide into a chair and Blaine sits in the one next to me. "I mean I've only met them and I'm annoyed at them already."

"Yeh but I like singing and they're not so bad when you get to know them." Blaine defends them and I bite back the urge to laugh.

"Not _so _bad? Well they can't be as bad as first impressions." I then stick my fork into the pasta and dig in. Then I almost choke it tastes of rubber. "eeeewwwww."

"Pretty terrible I know." Blaine nods.

"You should have warned me!" I say when I finally force myself to swallow. "How much do you pay to go to this school? It's a fortune right?" Blaine nods. "And they feed you this?"

"I know somewhere better to eat." He says standing.

"Good because I'm never eating this again." I promise. Now way no how, I'd rather starve.

"You should try the gammon. That really is rubber." Why does this get worse and worse?

"I'm good."

"I don't blame you."

"Good. if you did I'd have to attack you with the rubber pasta."

"Are you going to put it away?" Blaine asks.

"Nope."


End file.
